The 4 horsemen of Yokai academy
by Donniel777
Summary: This is my first Fic ever so please R&R.it follows the manga Rosario Vampire. except instead of Tsukune being alone on the bus he has 4 other mysterious boys riding with him. I wonder how this is gonna turn out. Rated M for violence/language later chapte
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey this is my first fanfic ever so please R&R

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters. All right are reserved to their respected creators.

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day for Tsukune Aono. He had just been accepted to a rather shady high school called, Youkai Academy. He found that the bus taking him there was almost completely empty, except for four other boys sitting on the bus. One was sleeping in a lone seat across from him. He was a dirty blonde with short hair who wore a dirty wife-beater tank-top with an open Hawaiian shirt over it and the school blazer over that. He saw another sitting quietly in the corner. He was a tall, skinny looking guy with medium dark blonde hair who wore the standard school uniform.

He looked at the only two people who were actually talking to one another from opposing seats. One had medium dark hair and was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up and the academy blazer over it. The other had almost pitch black hair and was wearing a black version of their uniform with black dress pants, a black blazer with a white trim, and a red dress shirt with a black tie. They were all a tad intimidating to him.

As they entered a tunnel, it had felt as though all Tsukune had known to be normal was about to change. Then the bus stopped at what looked to be a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head with a sign that said, "bus stop." They all exited the vehicle and watched as the bus drove back through the tunnel. Tsukune had turned in awestruck when he saw the terrain around him and the size of the academy. He didn't even notice the other four walking passed him. "Is that him?" asked the tall blonde. "Without a doubt" said the one clad in black. "He looks pretty weak to me" said the dirty blonde. "And he is, for now. You have to remember, he's still human." said the one with the red hoodie.

"Let's go say hello" said the one in black. As the walk through the forest, they see Tsukune walking with a gorgeous pink haired girl. They looked like they were enjoying a moment when the boy with dirty blonde hair ran up behind them yelling, "Hey! How's it going?" stunned couldn't describe their surprise when they heard him. "I'm Nick, what's your names?" asked Nick. "Oh, guys were on the bus with me on the way here right? My name's Tsukune Aono." "And I'm Moka Akashiya" said the pink haired beauty sheepishly.

"So much for a subtle greeting, well anyways I'm Don and these are my friends. The one in red is Jake." "Hey" said the boy in the red hoodie. "And the tall one here is Dan." "Hello" said Dan timidly. "And of course you've met Nick" "yeah" Tsukune and Moka said in unison while nick had a big grin on his face.

"Hey what class are you guys in?" asked Jake curiously. "We're in 1-B." said Moka. "Oh, so are we." said Dan.

"Speaking of which, we'd better hurry. Don't want to miss the opening ceremony." stated Don as they began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok, so I think ill update once every week or so. I'm honestly surprised people are reading this so thanks to these who are. This story actually follows a Manga I read called Rosario+Vampire for those who don't know so read a few chapters before this so you know the main characters other than my OC's. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my buddy, Jcnad890 is writing a similar story but from a different perspective. His story actually inspired me to write this, so go read his, trust me, it's worth reading.

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of its characters. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

"Welcome, everyone to Yokai academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know, Yokai is a school for monsters!" said their homeroom teacher while Tsukune sat with a look of utter shock. As she spoke of the relationship of monsters to humans and the barrier protecting the school, we can see Jake and Don were talking in the back of the class. "Good thing she's explaining this now, otherwise Tsukune would shit himself if he found out on his own." said Don. "Yeah, probably gotten himself into some trouble too." Said Jake noticing some stupid kid asking why monsters can't just eat the humans. "It's monsters like him that are the reason we need this school." said Dan sitting In front of Jake talking to them.

And then walked in Moka, the boys basically lost themselves in her beauty. That is until, of course, she went to Tsukune and hugged him. "This is going to be a long four years isn't it?" asked Don trying to rub his growing migraine away. "Mhmm." Said Jake and Dan in unison

After class, Moka and Tsukune and walking together down the hall with Don, Jake, and Dan walking not too far behind. "Hey, where's Nick?" asked Dan. "I think he saw something with a skirt and chased after it again." said Don with a group laugh. All seemed well until the asshole from class decides to put the moves on Moka. "My name is Saizo Komiya. Remember it." He said in a very condescending voice. He lifted Tsukune by the collar. "And what I want to know is" said Saizo, "What's a girl like you, doing with a thing like _this?_"

"Hey dipshit" said Jake with pure rage in his eyes. Saizo turns "Just upset he can get a girl like that and you can't?" said Jake with a smirk. As Saizo drops Tsukune and gets ready to fight with Jake, he gets stopped by a spontaneous Dan. "I'd advice against that if I were you" he said. "You are pretty screwed in a three on one fight." said Don. As Saizo walks away to see that Tsukune and Moka had escaped during the commotion he muffles something under his breath, "enjoy him while he lasts."

Don, Dan, and Jake tried to find them; they soon realized that it'd be best to leave them. As they separate to go about their days, Don sees Tsukune having fun with Moka, he smiles, thinking, "Just watch our back, for her sake, if nothing else."

**The next Day**

As Tsukune walks towards the school with his withdrawal, he gets sidetracked with a confrontation with Saizo. While Saizo is harassing Tsukune, Nick passes by, half dazed and sluggish. He isn't even fazed when Saizo punches a hole in the wall near Tsukune's head. As Nick continues toward what he believes to be school, he gets shoved by a pushy Saizo. "Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" yelled Nick.

As Don and Jake walked towards the school, they get stopped by a worried Dan. "Hey, what's up man?" asked Jake "It's Tsukune; he's trying to leave the school I saw him heading toward the bus stop with his bags." As they all sprinted toward the bus stop they picked up Nick after he got a slap to the face by some girl he had been hitting on and filled him in. They continued until they heard the scream of their friend, Moka and then ran in her direction. When they got there, they saw that not only was she there but so was a released Saizo and a battered Tsukune. As the four boys got ready to kill Saizo, something happened. Moka's hair turned blood red, her hair pure silver, and a monsterous energy came about her. "Oh shit, he's boned" said Nick. When Saizo was trying to attack her she landed a quick kick to the face sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out. As she walked over to finish him off, Don intervened. "I think he's done for now don't you?" said Dan. "Hmph, whatever you say boys, but if he tries to harm my food or I again I will destroy him." said the inner Moka as she went to see Tsukune.

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" asked Nick. "Leave that to me" said Don throwing Saizo over his shoulder and vanishing. As Saizo begins to awaken he notices he's in the infirmary strapped down to the bed. "Enjoy your little nap?" asked Don sitting in the seat next to the bed. "What do you want?" asked a frustrated Saizo. In a serious tone, Don said, "Let me make this perfectly clear shit head. You come near me or any of my friends again" a scythe appears in Don's hand with the blade under Saizo's neck "I'll decapitate you, is that understood?" he asked in a chilling monotone. Saizo only nods "Good, then I bid you a fond farewell." said Don about to open the door. "Who are you" asked Saizo. "Oh" said Don with a smile, "just your friendly neighborhood sociopath" he said exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey, what's up people? I would like to thank those of you who have been reading, reviewing, and following not only my but my buddy Jcnad890 in our horrid attempt to write and post chapters of a series that needs no adjustments. I only ask a few favors to those who review

Please read a few chapters of the original Rosario+ vampire manga before this so you know what characters are mine and who aren't.

Please read the entire chapter before reviewing. I'm getting tired of reading reviews that are answered in the next paragraph and they just didn't read it.

I am open to constructive criticism but at least make it useful to my writing and not just bashing me because you're bored

If you have any suggestions I'm open to them

Enough of my ranting and on with chapter 3

I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor do I any of their characters. All rights are reserved to their respected owners

Chapter 3: enter, the seductive Succubus

The morning started out like any other for Tsukune Aono. Got up, headed for school, met up with Moka, and almost got drained of blood again, yup just your average day. As their friend Dan was walking toward them he heard Tsukune scream, "I'm not your personal cafeteria" and then he watched Tsukune run away. Dan walked up and placed a hand on the confused Moka. "I'll go talk to him" said Dan walking in the direction Tsukune was fleeing in. As Dan spotted Tsukune, he became awestruck by the vision of beauty that leaned against Tsukune. He had become so intoxicated with the woman's beauty that he didn't notice Moka catching up as well as passing him. He snapped out of it as he saw the bus driver walking up to him. "You alright kid?" he asked Dan. "Oh, what, yeah I'm fine" said Dan regaining his composure. "Well you better hurry; I think your buddy and that succubus walked away awhile ago" said the bus driver walking away. As soon as he was out of view Dan walked towards the school thinking to himself, 'how could a girl that cute be a…..wait WHAT!?'

**TO JAKE AND NICK WHO ARE WALKING THROUGH THE LOBBY**

"Hey, isn't that Tsukune with…who's that?" questioned Jake watching Nick speed up. "I don't know, but I intend to find out" said Nick in mid jog. He stopped when he noticed Tsukune in a trance like state and Moka running away. "Oh this can't be good" said Jake grabbing Nick and following Moka as she ran.

We join Moka sulking on the front steps of the school. Jake and Nick walk up to her and then Jake said, "well don't just sit there pouting, we have to knock Tsukune out of her spell." Moka just sat on the steps with a confused look on her face. "Yeah it turns out that girl is a Succubus, you know, dream demon. Yeah she's using a spell called allure which enslaves men" stated Nick. "Plus, if a guy is kissed by a succubus, they become their eternal slave, so I suggest we haul ass" said Jake, hand outstretched toward Moka.

**To Tsukune and Kurumu**

Tsukune was sitting on the bed in the nurses' office while Kurumu sat in front of him overjoyed by Moka's misery. "Yeah, I could make that little bitch cry" thought Kurumu excitedly, "now all I have to do is kiss him and he'll be my eternal slave" she thought leaning in to Tsukune.

**Now on to Jake, Nick and Moka sprinting down the hall**

** "**Shouldn't we at least try finding out where they are before we run around in circles?" asked Nick now short of breath. Just then, Dan zips past them, "hey! Where are you going?" asked Jake confused. "Follow me, I know where Tsukune is" said Dan in mid-jog so they could catch up.

**Back to Tsukune and Kurumu (She got kiss rejected and is super pissed)**

"How could you do this to me, after all the embarrassing stuff I did, I hate you" screamed Kurumu with her succubi wings now outstretched and her tail visible, revealing her true monstrous form. "I'm going to destroy everything that has anything to do with her" she yelled preparing to impale Tsukune. Just then Dan busted down the door with the others not far behind. "Don't hurt him" Moka yelled now caught up. Just then, Dan tackled Kurumu and they both plummeted from the second story window, but not before Kurumu could rap her tail around Tsukune and drag him with them. Kurumu managed to get loose from Dan's grip and swooped back into the air leaving Dan to land perfectly on the ground and Tsukune the fall onto a nearby bush. "Damn it, why do the all the pretty ones turn out like this" said Dan under his breath.

As everyone else was jumping out the window to join them, Kurumu swept down in an attempt to decapitate Tsukune. Fortunately though, Dan had ripped out his spine which turned into a whip, he then wrapped it around her ankle to throw off her balance. She then missed Tsukune and wound up cutting most of the trees behind them in half. "Damn you" she sneered as Dan retracted the whip. Just then a bright ominous light illuminated Moka; her rosary had been removed changing her from the friendly, kind, and gentle Outer Moka to the cold, merciless, and deadly Inner Moka. "Oh shit, not this" thought Dan.

**As Kurumu explained why she was manipulating all the men**

"I don't think Kurumu knows how screwed she is" said Jake to Nick who just nodded. "Yeah, but at least we can see a decent chick fight this time" said Nick with a big grin on his face. As Kurumu was about to attack Moka, Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail, twirled her around like a nun-chuck, and slammed her into the ground leaving it cracked by the impact. As Moka approached her, Tsukune got between them while Dan's whip wrapped around Moka's waist and blades started to protrude from it. "T-That's enough Moka" Tsukune said in a cowardly tone. "I just can't see Kurumu being a bad girl at heart" he said causing Jake to face palm and Kurumu to blush. "Don't get the wrong idea" said Moka grabbing her rosary and Dan retracting his whip and putting it back in his spine, "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen from me" she said putting her rosary back on turning her into an unconscious Outer Moka. "Don't say a word Nick" said Jake to Nick who just had a big smile on his face. "You really shouldn't be doing this" said Dan to Kurumu as he's walking away, "the whole bad girl thing doesn't look good on you" he said a tad flustered as he walked off.

**The next day, with Jake, Dan, Nick, and Don**

"By the way Dan" asked Jake, "how did you know where they were yesterday?" Dan just looked at Don who gave the shh sign. "Oh, you know" said Dan, "just a feeling." Just then they walked up to Tsukune and Moka as Kurumu was announcing that Tsukune was her destined 'mate of fate' causing Tsukune to run away and Dan to just hang his head in disappointment. "Don't worry dude" said Don putting an arm on Dan's shoulder, "she'll come around eventually". "Gee, thanks that makes me feel so much better" said Dan sarcastically as they walked off to class.

_**Authors note: there you go, chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I actually finished it a while ago but the computer didn't save it so I had to start from scratch plus with school and this stupid thing called a life keep getting in the way, chapters are going to be coming out randomly. Please R&R and Please, by whatever you believe in, Please No Flames!**_


End file.
